cystifandomcom-20200213-history
Technology
Cysti features many Technological advancements inspired by other media. This page will be listing and categorizing the different tech shown in the series. Drow Drow technology is mainly dark and jagged if not spiked outright. Many of the metals used by Drow for their weapons, armour, and ships were mined deep within the canals of Tyraesal, their home planet. The most common metal shown in the series is Vholk; dense, dark, and energy-compatible. *'Chath-palar:' Inspired by the Plasma Casters used by Yautja in the Predator series, the Chath-palar is a size-varying cannon made of Vholk with small, stabilized Chath crystals placed neatly and careful in a small containment cavity in the back of the cannon. As with size and placement, Chath-palar vary in power as well though most are extremely destructive and can blast concrete to bits with a single bolt of their blue energy. Tamuríl Telrúnya is a notable character in the Cysti universe for mastering the use of these cannons; so much so that she mounts one on each shoulder later on and is able to efficiently use them without cross-firing which could be extremely hazardous. *'Tiuin Ozam:' Drow spaceships tend to be shaped like heavily-armoured Beatles. Few of them have viewports due to Drow being not used to great views of things, though some exceptions are made in the case of the Mysol Molaes squad. These ships are heavily armed as well, having enhanced Chath-palar mounted on them for space and aerial combat. Despite these, however, the Tiuin Ozam proved no match for the Gentleman's orbital missile guidance systems. Vaardenvalian Typically, the Vaardenvalian Elves relied heavily on Mana to run their machines, being one of the first races in the universe to utilize Magic to power technology. Their technology is lightly touched upon in the series, only being displayed a few times. *'Poraes:' Translating to "Drifter" or "Glider", the Poraes was inspired by Speeder Bikes in Star Wars. Running on something akin to repulsorlift technology, these long, metal stallions of war carried Vaardenvalian lancers to battle very quickly. A sharp, perceptive mind that could adapt to quickly shifting things in their environment was a necessity for riders of these machines. Because of the high amount of Mana Cylinders needed to fuel them, the machines were dangerously explosive should the canister holding the Mana in check be damaged. *'Taraes:' Similar in appearance to Crossbows but made of a dense, goldish-appearing Metal, these weapons fired bolts of green energy that could stun or kill the target depending on what setting the weapon was on. Small cylinders were used inside the weapon to keep it working properly and these, also, were able to explode if damaged. They operated on a crank system to vent heat and, curiously enough, used triggers similarly to Human firearms to launch the bolts of energy. *'Vyr:' Varying escape vessels that could survive in deep space travel, the Vaardenvalians used these to mine nearby asteroid fields of precious minerals but during the invasion used all of them to escape. Small pods were known to be built into these ones as well, allowing single or double passengers to escape from the main one if need be. The Gentleman Humanity, in secret, has uncovered much potential from its home planet throughout the years with the financial aid of the Gentleman. Having uncovered resources never before discovered by Man, utilizing them to create advanced innovations reserved for himself and his needs until he permits their introduction into society. *'Synthetic Technology:' Using a rubber-like flesh substitute along with a white, gooey paste in place of blood and other liquid bodily functions, the Gentleman has not only been able to create synthetic life in the form of Human beings, but become one himself. These Synthetics range from simple task carriers to being as superior as the Gentleman himself, able to store entire lifespans worth of memory as well as replicate the person's voice. In the Gentleman's case, his mind has followed into each of these Synthetic "clone" bodies of his. *'Sonic Bomb:' A car battery-sized explosive capable of generating the sound waves around it and centralizing it into the core of the bomb, unleashing it in a loud circular torrent of destruction. The resulting sound of the explosion can varry on the size of the bomb, being a high-pitched hum if just a small grenade to a low bang. *'Rail Weapons:' While in the modern Cysti universe, Railguns are still in development as far as most of the world knows, the Gentleman has already found resources fit to employ Railguns well enough into advanced firearms, cannons, etc. This includes pistols, rifles, machine guns, sniper rifles, etc. *'Cybernetic Prosthetics:' Demons have developed similar technology, but the Gentleman has